Sleeping bags and wearable blankets have been used in connection with a number of applications. For example, the increasing popularity of outdoor activities such as camping have made ambulatory sleeping bags popular. In addition to outdoor use, ambulatory blankets are used indoors in environments where the user may not want or be able to adjust the room temperature to a warmer setting such as in dormitories. The key feature in construction of these sleeping bags and blankets is the ease of use, especially in enabling user movement while wearing these items. Comfort is another important aspect.
Unfortunately the sleeping bags and blankets are manufactured and sold as two separate items. The sleeping bags are often fabricated to reflect outdoor needs while the blankets are used for indoor use. The designers of these items, however, face similar challenges. In both cases, the bag or blanket must remain functional and provide its primary objective but in addition also provide comfort and ease of movement when the user becomes ambulatory.
Consequently, it is desired to manufacture a sleep shell that can be used both indoors and outdoors while allowing the user to become ambulatory. To this end, the desired sleep shell must be optimally functional both as a sleeping bag and a blanket while optimizing comfort and ease of movement for an ambulatory user.